Closing the Back Door
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: Kagome: 'I am the guardian of this world and all the people this time holds'... Someone new is going to the future... SessKag CURRENTLY UNDER MINOR GRAMMAR/SPELLING REVISION AS OF 8/27/2011
1. Tears Start it All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**

Let's start the fic! (revisited, minor editing done as of 8/30/2011)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_**  
Closing the Back Door**__  
Tears Start it all_  
By Sakura-chan88  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Landing on solid ground once again, Kagome looked to the sky, noting the change from the busy street life sounds to those of the forest. She always loved this time, Warring States Era. It was so calm and peaceful...

Well, maybe not peaceful, since it _was_ the Warring States Era. Yet, the forest always calmed her spirit, made her feel at home.

Pulling herself from the well, she was greeted by her friends and pestered by the ever hyper Shippo. God forbid she ever forget his chocolate.

"Happy birthday, Kagome-chan," Sango cheered, smiling at the girl.

"Y-you remembered?" She stammered. She hadn't expected that since she only spoke about it once, and that was a month ago.

"Of course," Sango giggled. "What are friends for?" Kagome nodded in understanding, which Sango failed to see since she had spun on her heal to swat at Miroku's hand.

She laughed lightly, watching the two. Sango scowled, Miroku feigned innocence, Sango turned away, Miroku took his chance; Sango pummeled Miroku. After the fifth groping, Sango moved **far** away and Miroku turned to watching Shippo, sulkily.

Again, she laughed, but a bit louder. She was glad to be back with them. However, she had a nagging feeling that something was out of place, missing... Inuyasha... He was usually there, along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo when she came back.

"Miroku-sama," Kagome called, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Where's Inuyasha?"

The Monk looked up from his observation of Shippo's excitement over the futuristic food. "He left a moment ago."

"He seemed to be distracted by something," Shippo said through his bulging mouth.

"Shippo-chan," Kagome scolded, "you'll get a stomach ache if you don't slow down." Shippo just waved it off and continued to munch on his bar of chocolate.

_'Gone again... That's happening a lot lately.'_

She was hardly able to contain the tears that threatened to spill. They had gone through so much trouble just so that she could have a nice birthday. She was given a little party, which the villagers attended, all bringing some small gift. Not being able to bake a cake in their era, Sango had produced a lantern and told her to make a wish before she blew out the small flame it emitted.

It had been so sweet, she just didn't know what to do. She had thanked everyone repeatedly, until her voice became hoarse, though she didn't care. She would never be able to return such a favor.

As for presents, Sango had given her a new bow, handcrafted. Miroku gave her a small scroll to bring good tidings and a fortune-filled life. Kaede had presented a miko kimono, specially made. Yet, after all of those, Shippo's was her favorite.

He had spent every moment of his free time to create a booklet of pictures. There were pictures of every battle he had witnessed with them: A picture of Sango and Miroku with Kohaku in the foreground, looking at the sky. One had Kagome holding a ready bow and one with a spindle of pink rays consuming her from around her feet- her power, he explained. Inuyasha being sat, Inuyasha sulking, Inuyasha yelling, Inuyasha bopping him on the head, Inuyasha being the bad ass that he was... One of Shippo and Kagome, playing in a meadow, with his parents at the forest edge, looking away…

And the pictures continued. Oh Kami-sama, she loved him. She loved them all. She would always love them and Shippo would always be a son to her. If fate allowed, she'd stay with him until her dying day.

The sun was beginning to set and they had yet to see any signs of Inuyasha. It was quite disturbing and Kagome was getting restless, though she tried not to show it. He had been gone for a few hours... Usually he would only be gone for a minute or so. Not to mention that is was her birthday. Surely he heard the party.

Sango currently sat with her back against the wall, leaning over Hiraikotsu- which she was re-inspecting for the ninth time since the party had ended. Miroku was on the opposite wall, meditating as he had been for the last hour. On Kagome's sleeping bag lay Shippo and Kirara, soundly resting with no worries.

Kagome, however, was not as easily distracted. She just didn't understand! He had become a complete strange over the last few weeks and now he doesn't even greet her! On her birthday no less! She could have stayed home for this kind of treatment!

"That's it!" Kagome shouted angrily, jumping to her feet. Sango gazed up from her weapon, startled at the change in her friend. Miroku opened one eye to regard the girl and the sleepers kept dreaming. "I've had enough!"

Placing a firm look of determination on her face, Kagome walked briskly out of the hut to search for the absent hanyou, leaving everything behind. He wasn't going to ruin her birthday anymore than he had already. First stop: Goshinboku.

Somewhere along the way, she had the faintest foreboding panic that she should not be searching for him; that if he was ignoring her... it was for a reason- and one she shouldn't know of. Yet, she disregarded that fleeting feeling and continued toward the tree. He was always there, if not with her.

Just before the clearing, in which the tree grew, Kagome stopped. A voice- low, weary, and familiar- spoke.

"I had always hoped... that you'd be my first, Inuyasha, and you were, even if fifty years too late, you were." The voice was brimming with love, one only she- and her incarnation- could muster. _'Kikyo!'_ her mind screeched in disbelief. "Inuyasha...? You look troubled... You're not thinking about her... are you?"

No reply was heard. Kagome's curiosity got the best of her and, even as her mind screamed at her to leave the unknown alone, she looked through the curtain of trees. What she saw brought her instantly to her knees.

To see the one she loved lying naked with another woman in his arms at the exact place she had first met him was more than she could handle. He never saw, heard, or noticed her. Not her, not her tears, not even her retreat. She no longer existed in his world. His world was lost to her, never to be lived in. She had always known...

To her surprise, she was able to stop from sobbing out loud until she had reached the well. However, when she did arrive at the world's border, she broke into heart-retching wails of despair. It wasn't right... It wasn't supposed to end this way... Even if he chose Kikyo, it wasn't supposed to end this way. She was supposed to remain with Shippo and Sango; living with her son and best friend, even without her love, was what she had thought the end to be...

Oh, how wrong she had been... This was the end... No good-bye's, no reminders of the past to take home- except the jewel- and no more tears from further... sights...

No more Inuyasha...

=0=0=0=0=0=

His nose wrinkled at the scent that surrounded his brother. That mutt was disgusting, to lay with a human. A dead human was worse by far. Whatever he had been thinking was his business and he wasn't about to walk up on his brother with him in that state. Even with his puny hanyou strength, Inuyasha would be a very tough opponent if his challenger stumbled upon him and his mate.

_'Very well... If his death is out of the question,_ Sesshomaru thought, _'then I'll play with his emotions. It seems he's chosen. The death of a friend... Let's see how fast his fire grows.'_

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Weakly, she rose from her knees. She had no idea how long she spent weeping her heart out. This was it, the last time she would set eyes on the Warring States Era.

With a shuddering breath, she took one last look around the area. Even in the dark, the woods were peaceful, serene. It broke her heart with every final breath she took. She briefly thought of returning to claim her stuff, but she knew she was only prolonging the pain.

"No more," she spoke, a slight break in her voice. "No longer will I dwell in the past..."

Her mind cackled sadistically at the statement. With a wry, half-hearted smirk, she turned back to the well. The end that came so suddenly was about to fulfill itself. She was truly going to be lost to this world, forgotten over the years.

"How convenient to find you here," a cold, emotionless voice spoke.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" she gasped, spinning on her heels. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to claim my pathetic half-brother's life," he stated, walking forward slowly. "Since he was a little... busy... I didn't take my chance. I don't like killing without a fight."

"Then why are you _here_?" Kagome had another of those nagging feelings at the back of her mind telling her to run_. 'Where to?'_ she thought dryly. There was no possible way for her to out run Sesshomaru.

"Messing with his emotions is the next best thing." With that said, Sesshomaru drew his blade and blitzed forward.

Out of instinct, Kagome took a step back and stumbled over the side of the well. In one last desperate attempt to steady herself, she grabbed the nearest thing to her, which turned out to be the sword's blade. She succeeded in slicing her hand while taking one more souvenir home with her.

She plunged into darkness, dragging Sesshomaru with her.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Hope you liked the beginning! This is going to be my first Sess/Kag fic, so it will be an interesting story to write. I hope you will bare with me. I will not make this a sudden 'I've always loved you' type of story. Kagome's going to have a lot of work if she plans to earn his love. ^_^

I would like to know what genre you would like it to be from here on out, okay? Romance will be later, but what else? Humor? Angst? Action/Adventure? Humor?

Anyway, now that you have spent all that time reading, take a few seconds to review for me, please. ^-^

Later days!


	2. Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**

And on we go, people! (edited)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_**  
Closing the Back Door**__  
Brothers_  
By Sakura-chan88  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Becoming conscious again was different for her this time. It started as a dull throb that felt as if it was detached from her completely. Slowly that feeling became a searing heat, leading up from her fingertips to her shoulder, fire raging in her arm. That wasn't right. Before she even had the ability of coherent thought, Kagome's eyes opened and her hands clenched over her heart. The pain seemed to come from it.

To have your heart broken on your own birthday...

The only thing she could remember was crying her eyes out in front of the well. Then a voice... a cold voice... a familiarly expressionless voice...

A ruffling of clothes and the sound of dirt being shuffled around caught her attention. Looking to her side, she gasped and flung herself backed against the well's wall. It was him!

"Sesshomaru!"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

A fog rolled over his senses, blinding his sight and making his thought hazy. He remembered moving in on that girl, that miko his brother traveled with, but his memory ended there. She had fallen and grabbed the sword's blade, uncaring of the fact that it had sliced through her skin and most likely to the bone. She was a fool...

And the fog that clouded everything around him was swept away.

Moving to stretch from the uncomfortable position he found himself in, Sesshomaru's nose filled with the vial scent of human blood mixed with fear. _'That girl...'_

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed none too quietly. He held back a grunt as the sound of his name resounded in his head, worsening the headache that had formed in the past few seconds.

He opened his eyes, not bothering to check his surroundings, and sat up right. Kagome gasped, shrinking farther into the well's wall. "How...? How did you get through...?"

His eyes narrowed. _'What does she mean- how did I get through?'_ he wondered. What was she talking about?

"No one else is supposed to be able to get through the well! You should still be on the other side," she muttered, looking at the ground in confusion as if it would answer her questions. "This isn't supposed to happen! You weren't supposed to let him through..! Oh God! Sesshomaru, you have to go back! I can't let you destroy this world!"

"What are you saying? This world is a different world?" he asked, a slight tug lifting the side of his lips. He couldn't help it. She feared him to a point where it was rolling off her in waves, uncontrollably. Or maybe... she was scared for the world she sought to protect...

"You need to go back! Now," Kagome commanded.

"Are you making a command of me, human?" Sesshomaru inquired, rising to his full height.

"Yes," she squeaked, shrinking even smaller. She looked so fragile, like Rin had been when she was beaten... and the scent of blood seemed to grow stronger.

"No one speaks to me this way," he stated. "I could very easily kill you this very instant."

"I know... but... you have to leave! You can't stay here!" Kagome rose to her feet, resolve burning in her eyes. "And I'll send you back even if it kills me."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

She didn't know where the sudden burst of courage came from, but she didn't care, either. As long as the confidence lasted, she was fine with it. All she needed to know was that she had a family right outside this shelter and, if Sesshomaru had even the slightest inclination to destroy them, she was helpless to save them. If only she could bargain with him or show him how much it meant... What was she going to do?

"Inuyasha will be here shortly," Kagome stated. "Go back and wait for him on the other side of the well. Catch him off guard and Tetsusaiga will be yours. Just leave, okay?"

_'What the...? Why did I tell him that? I can't possibly be mad enough at Inuyasha that I'd tell his brother...'_ Kagome pondered that thought for a moment, completely ignoring the youkai in front of her. _'And I thought myself to be shameful when I wished Kikyo would die again,'_ she thought, falling to her knees. It wasn't right!

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru mumbled. "He has witnessed this world as well?" Kagome merely nodded, tears flowing from her shut eyes as she bowed her head. "What is this world?"

"It doesn't matter, since you won't be staying here, Sesshomaru," Kagome stated. "This world can't handle youkai. Inuyasha was too much for the ones that he met... Go back."

"You don't care that you have just killed him?" Sesshomaru asked, somehow knowing she'd understand. She merely nodded. "And you don't care?"

"Why should I!" Kagome shouted in anger. The darkness encasing her heart scared her a little, but she couldn't wipe the image from her mind of him entwined with Kikyo. "He doesn't care about me! I could be dead for all he knows!"

"And you will be if you don't stop your yelling, wench!"

"Wench!" Kagome shrieked in disbelief. "Wench! Oh, wench... How so very Inuyasha like of you."

Kagome didn't know what hit her. On moment she was on her knees, staring in to cold, golden eyes and the next, she was being held in the air by a hand wrapped around her neck. The hold was tight, but restrained enough so that she could get the needed oxygen to stay conscious.

"I would hold my tongue if I were you, girl," Sesshomaru hissed. "Do not you ever, EVER, compare me with my mutt of a half-brother! Do. You. Understand?"

Kagome struggled feebly against the hand that held her. A few more tugs and she gave up. Looking down, her eyes met his and her anger grew.

"Oh yes. Very Inuyasha like," she wheezed and the grip tightened. After coughing lightly, she continued. "Trying to kill me... after our first meeting... I hope it ends sooner... though... I don't have much hope of becoming f... friends... with you..."

"Friends?" he laughed coldly. "A friend that leaves you for an old acquaintance? Some friend. Do not concern yourself with that. This will all be over s-"

"Kagome-neechan," a voice called from over head. "Are you back?"

"S-so...Souta... ru-un," Kagome gasped. "Run, Souta. It isn't s... safe here..."

"Oneechan? What's wrong?" The owner of the voice poked his head up, over the side of the well. Kagome prayed to God that it was too dark for him to see Sesshomaru, but knew that no matter how hard she prayed, Sesshomaru would- and could- see her brother. "Inu-no-neechan, is that you?"

"Please... don't," Kagome pleaded in a hushed voice. "Don't do it... Sesshomaru, please..." She kept her voice low. She wanted to yell for her brother to run, but her breath was shortening and her vision began to blur. "Ple... ease..."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sesshomaru felt the girl go limp and set her on the ground. What was he to do now? He didn't know anything about this world or how to get back to the old one... What was he supposed to do?

"Kagome-neechan?" the boy called again. Sesshomaru looked up to see her brother peering into the darkness, trying to make out the figures below him.

"Souta, is it?" Sesshomaru asked. The boy jumped back in surprise, then leaned farther over the well's edge.

"Who's asking?"

Sesshomaru swore to himself that once he was able to, he would bite out his own tongue after speaking his next words. "Inuyasha's older half-brother."

"REALLY!" the boy yelled in glee. Sesshomaru's hands flew to his ears, trying to block out the boy's squealing. He was a little too hyper for his liking. "Where's Inu-no-neechan? Is he coming? What are you doing here? Is oneechan hurt? What's your name?"

_'Are all human pups this annoying?'_ Sesshomaru wondered. Souta's ranting reminded him of Rin. "Sesshomaru. And, yes, your sister has been harmed. She is unconscious. As for my half-brother's whereabouts, I have no idea."

"Oh..." The boy seemed downtrodden, but soon recovered. "Sesshomaru, huh? Funny name. I'm Souta, Kagome's brother."

Sesshomaru nodded, forgetting the boy couldn't see him. He picked the unconscious girl up before jumping out of the well and landing on just beside the staircase, gently. He looked at the boy who smiled at him innocently. Briefly, the thought of a painful death for the boy crossed his mind and he amused himself by tossing the idea around in his head. Souta would be such an easy kill...

"Welcome to the future," Souta exclaimed, sticking his hand out for a handshake. Sesshomaru looked at the hand uncertainly. "Here, put your hand out like this," the boy said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but complied. Placing his hand in Sesshomaru's and closing it, Souta shook his hand firmly then pulled away. "It's called a 'handshake'. It's like a greeting when you meet someone for the first time."

_'A handshake...? Ah, a human touched me!'_ his mind shouted and he consciously wiped his hand on his pant leg, dislodging any potential infection from touching the boy. "Oh..." he muttered.

"So... How do you know my sister?" Souta wondered, leading him up the stairs and to the door.

"We are enemies," Sesshomaru stated. He vaguely became aware of the noises in the background. Something was strange about them. He didn't hear any birds or wild life. All he heard was clanging and rumbling... It perturbed him... That wasn't right...

"Right," her brother mumbled in an 'as if' tone of voice. "No one stays oneechan's enemy for long. She... she doesn't have any enemies, really. Not here at least."

"So, this is her world?"

"You could put it that way," Souta sighed. "But really, to you, this is the future and your world... Your world is this world's past."

They had exited the shrine house and Sesshomaru forcefully held himself back from turning tail and fleeing. The noises where overwhelming and so much seemed to be happening around them. He could see things fly by on the stone path some way away from their current location. They were mere blurs, though. Some were colored and others were white, but all of them seemed to be metallic. Strange sounds emitted from them. Whatever they were, Sesshomaru didn't want to deal with them. Even being as strong as he was, he knew that he couldn't destroy them all. They outnumbered him one-to-one million.

"Don't worry about those," Souta spoke, still walking. "I'll explain them later, but they won't hurt you so don't attack them."

Sesshomaru nodded and continued to walk, trying to drown the constant sound in the background. He looked overhead to see the sky, but found himself looking at another metallic youkai. A flying metallic youkai this time. Looking closer, Sesshomaru made a better analysis. It was a flying metallic youkai that had feasted on several humans that seemed to have had their souls sucked out of them.

"And she said that I was a danger to this world," he muttered to himself. The girl was delusional if she hadn't already noticed the flesh-eating youkai that swarmed the place. At least Sesshomaru wouldn't devour them!

"Come on, Sesshomaru! My mom will want to check oneechan's wounds." Souta stood in the doorway with an elderly lady next to him.

"Oh my! I hope it isn't too serious," the lady stated worriedly. "What happened?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and followed her into the house and up a set of stairs. Then, he proceeded to a room she indicated as she ran off to collect some supplies. Entering the room, Sesshomaru noted that it was Kagome's. Her scent filled it, as did the faint scent of his and her brothers'. Inuyasha's was old, Souta's was new.

"Sneaky little brat," he whispered, setting Kagome on the bouncy looking futon. _'What is that made of?'_

His thoughts didn't stay on one place for long though. This room was filled with strange gizmos and gadgets and other thingamabobs. His mind was decided. He would stay here. He would learn about this world, just to spite Kagome. He would understand this world, just to annoy Inuyasha. He would stay in this world, just to defy fate. In this world, he should have died a long time ago.

He wasn't about to let fate stop him. And this girl was going to help him achieve his goal. The world would soon know his name once again.

Sesshomaru was back.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Well, that's it for now! Sesshomaru has decided to stay and no one will tell him different! How will Kagome respond? What will happen with Inuyasha? Will Souta adopt a new role model? ...Is that good? Or bad? o.O;;

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Closing the Back Door! Hope you like it!

Later days!


	3. The Uninvited, the Unwelcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**   
  
Hey, everyone. Sorry it took so long to get up the new chapter. Really, I am, but one of my stories was deleted and I had one heck of a time getting over it. Typing this story definitely helped me out.   
  
Well, onto the story! ^_^   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
** _Closing the Back Door_**   
The Uninvited, the Unwelcome   
By Sakura-chan88   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
    Sesshomaru leaned against Kagome's bedroom door, watching as the girl's mother bandaged her hand with alarming calmness. It was as if she was use to such injures as the wound the teen had that would prevent her from using the appendage for quite some time. Kagome had said he was a threat... The elder woman didn't seem threatened.   
  
     Well, there was one injury the woman wasn't use to seeing...   
  
     "So, you don't know how she received this bruise around her neck?" she asked once again, looking at the man.   
  
     Sesshomaru remained silent, watching the woman's questioning face with a look of indifference.   
  
     "Honestly?"   
  
     He remained silent. She sighed and finished wrapping the wounded hand. Brushing a strand of stray hair from her daughter's face, she stood and approached the demon lord.   
  
     "I'm Eiko," she informed him, bowing slightly.   
  
     "Sesshomaru," he replied coldly, eyeing Eiko with suspicion.   
  
     She smiled and nodded. "Inuyasha's relative, I suppose. Where are your ears, though?"   
  
     He glared, turning his head slightly to show her his human-like ears. She frowned, then hummed to herself. Before exiting the room to leave her daughter in complete helplessness, she smiled again.   
  
     _'What a strange human,'_ he thought, looking out of the window at the other end of Kagome's room. _'She wasn't scared of me- or the cut on her daughter's hand... Not the slightest bit of fear.'_   
  
     He looked back to the sleeping teen and glared. She'd dragged him into this strange world and was content to continue slumbering...   
  
     Yet, her breath was shallow and the bruise around her neck had turned to a light purplish color with perfect finger impressions. He could understand. No human would stand something like that without staying unconscious for some time.   
  
     Approaching the girl, he reached down to touch the bruise with a poisonous claw. _ 'How easy it would be...' _ The scent of juniper and the first day of frost danced in the air. He couldn't help but notice the scent of fear mingling with it. _'Yes... you will be perfect... to announce my return.'_   
  
     The sound of jumbled feet racing up the stairs to reach the second level of the building resounded in his ears. He retreated back to his former spot just as Kagome's younger brother, Souta, called to him.   
  
     "Hey, Sesshomaru! Wanna play a game? I'll teach you all about soccer!" The young boy came to stand in front of the demon, bouncing up and down in excitement. "It's really cool! You gotta be fast- like Inuyasha... Are you fast?" Souta questioned with big, curious eyes. He almost looked afraid- but not how Sesshomaru would have liked. It was more like afraid that the man was sluggish...   
  
     Sesshomaru glared, snarling a vicious answer. "Faster than that bastard brother of mine will ever be."   
  
     Souta gasped, his eyes widening even more. "You... you said 'bastard'," he whispered, then covered his mouth. "I'm telling Mom!"   
  
     Sesshomaru frowned. 'And I care why?' he thought as the boy bound two stairs at a time to the bottom.   
  
     The demon's attention turned back to look out of the window as another metallic, human eating, demon flew by in the background. The ground roaming demon roared as the trees swayed in the breeze. How could he be a threat? And why was no one afraid of them? They were human devourers!   
  
     He sighed silently to himself, approaching the window to feel the cold barrier to the outside. This place was so different. It was noisy and smelt horribly of toxic fumes and strong gases. Kind of like Rin and Jaken... Obnoxious and smelly... Yup...   
  
     Something pinched his ear and tugged sharply, startling the demon. As he swung to attack the one abusing his ear, Kagome gasped and shouted.   
  
     "No..! Don't... don't hurt... Mama..." and fell silent. She was still sleeping...   
  
     Sesshomaru looked at her puzzledly as Eiko berated him. She hadn't paid any attention to the plea, but it was all that had kept her alive- even if it only stopped him because of the suddenness and how it had caused him to lean away in surprise.   
  
     Sesshomaru listened to the elder woman, thinking he couldn't care less...   
  
     "You are not to curse in front of my children, Mr. Sesshomaru. I don't care who you are, but you will not say such things in this house, understand?" She asked, searching his face for the silent answer. Finding what she was looking for, she released the demon's ear. "Now, when Kagome wakes up, you'll have to watch yourself."   
  
     Sesshomaru's attention focused on the woman, sensing an underlying message. "Are you threatening me?"   
  
     "No, I'm warning you," she explained. "As I've heard from Souta, you're enemies with my daughter. If that's true, she won't be very happy to see you here... She may not listen to reason if she thinks we're in danger. From her reaction to the way you sprung to attack me, I think she won't even think twice about killing you."   
  
     "She won't be able to attack me," Sesshomaru stated. "She uses a bow, and with her hand like that... I can't see her ever picking up a bow again..."   
  
     "Then you don't know my daughter," and with that said, Eiko left, casting one last look over her shoulder.   
  
     _'Such a strange woman... Strange world...'_   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    "What happened to Kagome for her to receive those wounds?" Eiko asked over dinner.   
  
     Sesshomaru studied the food in front of him... Some things never change...   
  
     He had spent the day watching Kagome sleep and listening to Souta chat excitedly about a soccer game he was going to with a friend next week. Though he wouldn't admit it, Sesshomaru was confused. Where was 'Friday' and what was 'players and goalies and scoreboards on the field and audience in the bleachers'? Especially the 'bleachers'... Were those another kind of demon? Souta said they were shaped like stairs...   
  
     "Do you want me to say in front of your child?" Sesshomaru hissed at her, shoving the bowl of miso soup away. "This Sesshomaru doesn't think so."   
  
     "This Souta wants to hear, though!" Souta squealed, looking at the older man with sparkling eyes.   
  
     Sesshomaru glared.   
  
     Eiko looked at him with suspicion. "You wouldn't tell me if he wasn't here, would you?"   
  
     A smirk found it's way to his face. She was quick...   
  
     A dull thud came from the ceiling, signaling either a) Kagome was up and wake, b) Kagome had fallen out of that oversized, cushy futon, or c) Kagome had kicked her obese feline pet off of the cozy sleeping mattress. From the sounds, Sesshomaru guessed a and b... He was impressed. Not even a full 8 hours had went by since she'd fallen unconscious. She was a strong human to recover so fast.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    Kagome gasped, taking in a deep, sharp breath of air as a burning sensation flared in her hand. Clutching it hurt even worse, sending her at a roll to the floor and onto her feet to get to the restroom and run some cold water over the flaming appendage. What was hurting her so?   
  
     Reaching the bathroom and flipping the light switch, Kagome twisted the cold water nozzle and studied her hand. It was bandaged and who ever wrapped her hand did a wonderful job... But again, she was having trouble remembering... How on earth did she receive a wound severe enough for her hand to feel this way?   
  
     She shook her head in thought as the water ran soothingly over the throbbing area. Something was wrong about all of this... She didn't remember anything passed Shippo with a mouth full of chocolate.   
  
     An uncomfortable feeling surrounded her, as if eyes were peering straight through her... The strangling shirt collar at her neck begged to be pulled, and when she went to pull it, no collar was there... Her throat flared at her touch, just as her hand had when she awakened.   
  
     Looking up to the glass in front of her, a vision flashed before her eyes. Cold golden eyes peered into her own as fingers tightened around her throat... Sesshomaru! Her family! Why was it so quiet...? He wouldn't...   
  
     In a flash, leaving the water to drain from the faucet, Kagome was at the bottom of the stairs. Ignoring the searing pain in her palm, she grabbed the bow and an arrow she'd always kept on hand at the dinning room entrance way. Flinging open the door and swinging the bow back into a full arch, she focused on the back of the silver haired head...   
  
     "Mama!" Kagome cried in exaltation, tears of relief forming in her eyes as pain shot through her bandaged hand. "Souta! Jiisan! You're alive..."   
  
     Her focus drifted to each, but shot back into place as Sesshomaru turned to face her slightly. He hadn't killed them... Why?   
  
     "What are you doing here?" Kagome queried, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you still here?"   
  
     "Im having... dinner... Are you blind?" he questioned.   
  
     She had almost rolled her eyes in exasperation. Instead, she found it better to glare. Though, she was curious as to when Sesshomaru had picked up a sense of sarcasm.   
  
     "Leave, now. I won't warn you again."   
  
    "Kagome!" Eiko shouted in disbelief. "He is our guest. You should treat him with respect."   
  
     "Respect," Kagome gaped. Why would her mother defend him so? " I will show no respect to a murderer like him. He's dangerous- he is one of my worst enemies."   
  
     Kagome's focus hadn't left the man in question. His attention was also solely placed on her. However, Kagome's focus faltered at her mother's next statement. Sesshomaru took full advantage of that.   
  
     "But we are still alive and, even if you are enemies, you'll have to get over it." Eiko smiled. "It's been decided that he's to stay with us for a month or two."   
  
     "What-!?"   
  
     Kagome's eyes flew wide open as the bow in her hands snapped in two and a thin cut was made on her left ear. It was just enough to leave a stinging feel, but remain blood free.   
  
     Her family watched her with confused and startled expressions as she stared openly at the demon. They hadn't seen it... Sesshomaru had used his whip to snap the bow... and cut her to make a point...   
  
     He wasn't going anywhere...   
  
     _The Unwelcome_   
  
     "Wow, sis! You're so strong, you don't even know your own strength," Souta exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "You're almost as strong as Inu-nii-chan, I bet! That would be so cool!"   
  
     Kagome's eyes widened in pain at the statement...   
  
     Inuyasha...   
  
     Kikyo...   
  
     The reason she'd left materialized in front of her and she fought to hold her ground. The pictures overwhelmed her, squeezing the air from her body...   
  
     _'Why, Inuyasha...?'_   
  
     Her knees swayed and gave way to let her sink in helplessness to the cold, hard floor beneath her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    Sesshomaru watched as Kagome fell to her knees, looking at the ground in shame. She couldn't save her family if he had any inclination of striking them down. However, he was startled when the smell of salt and one of fire were given from the girl. She was crying...   
  
     Kagome was crying out of hatred, out of sorrow, out of helplessness.   
  
     "Why?" she cried to herself, just loud enough for the demon lord to pick up the whisper. "Why Inuyasha? Why couldn't you tell me earlier? Why... why her?"   
  
     Sesshomaru stiffened. She wasn't even giving the threat any acknowledgment!   
  
     "Oneechan?"   
  
     A deep, shuttering breath was taken before the teen spoke again.   
  
     "Sesshomaru, please, go back. Please. You can't live here..." She looked up with tear-filled eyes.   
  
     "Horrible memories?" He asked tauntingly. "I'm that much of a reminder?"   
  
     "Think about what you're leaving behind," She said, ignoring his statement. "About everything you have back in the Warring States Era- the time you came from."   
  
     Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. What did she mean 'leaving'?   
  
     "That annoying toad Jaken- he has to mean something to you if you let him tag along," Kagome muttered, gaining courage as she went. She pushed herself to her feet, never looking away from his eyes. "Same with that human girl... The one you saved from Naraku and Kohaku..."   
  
     He didn't like the way this was going. Something inside of him was building up, and he didn't enjoy the feeling... Last time he'd felt this... Father...   
  
     "See what I mean? You are in their future," Kagome connoted. "Their future, Sesshomaru. Every one you know from there, everyone you care about... Think about it. You're 500 years past the last time you've seen them- not five days, not five months... Just think about it."   
  
     _'Rin's... Rin's dead... I've... I've already thought of that!' he yelled to himself. 'I've already thought of that! She was only a human... She was... she was a friend...'_   
  
     Kagome approached her mother, making a wide berth around the thinking man. Her jaw was set with determination.   
  
     "Mama, listen to me. We cannot let him stay here- he was to return to his time. Do you know what you're doing by saying that he can stay?" she questioned, crouching down to be eye level with Eiko. "You know the trouble Inuyasha caused. Inuyasha-" Sesshomaru heard a definite glitch in the teen's voice that flavored her words with anger, "- isn't like his- Sesshomaru isn't like Inuyasha."   
  
     "How so?" Eiko asked, looking past her daughter's shoulder to place the man in question in view.   
  
     "He's... He's one of my enemies- he's tried to kill Inuyasha countless times- and I've been attacked by him twice in the last 24 hours!"   
  
     Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he continued to think. Kagome was being extremely careful with her choice of words. Eiko got the message, though, and shot Sesshomaru a reproachful look.   
  
     "But," Souta began, looking at Kagome to voice his thoughts, "Sesshomaru's Inuyasha's brother!"   
  
     Kagome's eyes grew wide. Sesshomaru felt his blood boil at the announcement. Souta didn't know what kind of situation he'd just put himself in, but his sister pulled him into a protective hug and away from danger a second before Sesshomaru's rage hit full force.   
  
     "Souta!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes as she surveyed the area that had previously been occupied by the boy in her arms. "Don't ever say that again- I don't care who you're around! Never, ever say that again!"   
  
     A single grain of rice split evenly in two, it's pieces tumbling down the mound to mix back in with the others, unseen by all but Kagome and Sesshomaru himself.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    It was a close call- too close. Kagome started to shiver uncontrollably as her shot nerves finally reacted to the tension in the air. And to believe she'd said all of that with Sesshomaru right there to hear it all.   
  
     She didn't know how this would work out, but she had one thing in mind. She had to get the demon away from her family before he was angered any futher.   
  
     "Sesshomaru, can I talk to you? Outside?"   
  
     _'One way or another,'_ she thought, _'I'm getting Sesshomaru down that well!'_   
  
     "Oneechan?" Souta called as she released him and walked toward the doorway. "When's Inu-nii-chan coming to get you?"   
  
     Kagome stopped in her tracks as a hand squeezed over her heart. _'I'm sorry Souta... to have to tell you...'_   
  
     "Next time you see him, Souta... Say your farewells," she ordered, resuming her walk to the front door. "He won't be coming back, and I won't be dragged down, anymore."   
  
     _'Like I am every time... Why do I let my heart get broken by him so much? I should've learned better,'_ she thought. _ 'I should've learned not to hope.'_   
  
     The house fell silent as Kagome closed the door behind her. She didn't understand why it hurt so much when she had planned for this day for so long. She'd known the day would come, but...   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
     Sesshomaru followed the girl, continuing his earlier train of thought. Something was bothering him- something about Rin and Jaken. He was leaving behind traveling companions- ones that caused him more trouble than they proved useful. Ones that always got in the way. Ones that were always there for him... The people who still truly cared if her was alive or not.   
  
     They were going to be lost and helpless with out him, and it hurt him. Somewhere deep down, the thought of leaving them hurt him. Why, though? Why would he care?   
  
     "Why don't you still care?" He asked as he shout the door behind him. Kagome looked up from her spot on the stone steps. A curious look flashed across her eyes. "You know that the ones you travel with are also dead- not just Rin and Jaken."   
  
     "Rin was the girl's name?" she mumbled to herself before turning to look up at the starlit sky. "... I want you to go back with that... that... half-demon when he shows up. I don't know what you expect of this world, Sesshomaru, but this world isn't for you. No one here has seen a demon except for my family and a girl Inuyasha saved from a burning building once. If anyone found out what you are, you'll be hunted down..."   
  
     Kagome turned again to face the demon lord. She frowned, her brows creasing for the full affect.   
  
     "And if you aren't scared by that, you should be. There are weapons in this world that would have no trouble killing you- not one bit, even with your extraordinary healing powers and speed."   
  
     "Are you threatening me?"   
  
     "I'm warning you."   
  
     "... Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru questioned, narrowing his eyes to mere slits.   
  
     "..."   
  
     The slight pause given by the teen was enough for Sesshomaru to understand one thing. She didn't have any idea how to truly deal with youkai... She was confused about what kind of answer she should give.   
  
     That was the last thing you wanted to be in front of any youkai. It made you untrustworthy.   
  
     ".. I want everyone here to believe they have nothing to fear because, in a way..." she said, turning to gaze briefly at Goshinboku. "... Like Kikyou was in her lifetime... Like my incarnate, my superior in every way- as Inuyasha kept reminding me- was..." Kagome turned back to him, her eyes soft with an almost happy look, a serene look, on her face. "I'm..."   
  
     Sesshomaru glared. She was making him wait for an explanation... He was starting to get tired of her pauses. And he was even less happy when she startled him again by smiling and laughing lightly to herself.   
  
     "I never thought about it like this, but, now that I do... I guess you could say, I am the guardian of this world and all the people this time holds."   
  
     _'Guardian of this world?'_ his mind repeated. He was also a guardian... Guardian of the Western Lands- the Warring States Era's Western Lands. He was leaving his responsibility behind... _'Free from bondage to a land I care nothing for... Hmmm...'_   
  
     "And you'd protect this world with your life?"   
  
     "Like I protect the Shikon, and how I would protect Shippou. Like I'd planned to, if push came to shove, for Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango," Kagome sighed, looking back to the sky. "But I never had to protect them... At least, not in his eyes."   
  
     There it was again, the smell of salt and fire. She changed tunes much to fast for him. Rin would stick to the same subject for hours on end, though... Maybe this was a bit better... Just maybe... However, it still created a headache in his mind.   
  
     Finding it tiresome to stand, and wanting to test the teen, Sesshomaru approached without a sound. She tensed before he had moved more than a step. Well, she was alert...   
  
     He settled down on the top step, leaning back against the stone railing, his legs crossed in front of him. Again, the smell of fear consumed her juniper frost scent.   
  
     "You're scared," he stated, watching as she scooted away an inch or two.   
  
     "Of course I am. I've never been near you without you attacking me or those around me," she mumbled, curling herself into a ball. "Last time you were this close, I had pulled Tetsusaiga out and you tried to kill me."   
  
     Sesshomaru looked to the sky, hearing the familiar rumble of the human eating youkai in the background. When the lights appeared against the clear night sky, he questioned about it. Kagome laughed outright, forgetting her fear of him. He snarled.   
  
     "Gomen, gomen! I've- I've just never thought of airplanes like that!" she squealed, covering her mouth. "Those aren't youkai. They're machines. They were made by humans so that we could travel in the sky at fast speed. Like- Zoooooommm!"   
  
     She had shot her hand forward, palm down while going 'zoom', then stopped to look at the man with an embarrassed expression. He frowned.   
  
     "Airplane?"   
  
     "Un. It's like a big empty metal bird that people can sit in and a pilot drives."   
  
     _'What?'_ He had a feeling that it was not that hard to understand, but... What was she talking about?!   
  
     "... What is it that makes you want to stay, anyway?" Kagome asked. "And don't say it's to start over in life and leave your old reputation behind. I don't think you could live without killing."   
  
     "You're calling me a ruthless murderer?"   
  
     "Yeah, I am. But I'm right, aren't I?"   
  
     He refused to respond to that. She wasn't right, she wasn't wrong. He was a murderer.... Ruthless, though?   
  
     "That is my business."   
  
     "And it will remain your business, I'm sure," Kagome hissed to herself. "And I know there is no way for me to change your mind, so... Can you promise me one thing? Promise me you will not harm anyone- that you won't kill anyone? No matter how they offend you, or what they say, you cannot kill anyone here, Sesshomaru.   
  
     "If you can't make that promise, you should start by killing me now, because, without your word on it, I won't trust you," she said. "And without that trust, I'll have no choice but to try and stop you. I'm dead either way, really."   
  
    "And you accept it so easily?"   
  
     "Easily and willingly as long as no one else is in danger after I die."   
  
     "Then it wouldn't be so easy," Sesshomaru smirked. "If I plan on murdering anyone, then you wouldn't be the only one."   
  
     With that said, Sesshomaru left.   
  
     _'She'd die to lessen the pain on her heart, not to help those around her. She is nothing more than a human cowardice.'_   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    Kagome's hand burned, the searing pain gathering in the centralized area as Sesshomaru stood and walked away. She wanted to scream in pain, to cry out as the heated skin flared and throbbed. It was wrong to let him go without more of a fight.   
  
     But Kagome was never one to stand in a battlefield on her own.   
  
     And no one was on her side now.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
     It had been three hours since he had walked away, but Kagome remained in the same place, still watching Goshinbuko and its branches sway in the breeze. Her mind had long since wandered off to leave her staring. Life was fading from her as she let hope die. She never should have let her hope for anything grow as strong as the hope that Inuyasha would choose her over Kikyou had.   
  
     She was a fool. A fool for everything. For releasing him from the arrow's seal. For releasing him from the Spider Head's web when he was human. For releasing him from her watch as the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months.   
  
     For letting him hold her heart and drop it so often as he had, then dusting it off and giving it back for him to hold again.   
  
     She was a fool. A fool for caring. For loving a man with no reason to choose between a past love and a new. For loving a man of the past when she was the future. For loving what was and not what was to be. For loving a dead man.   
  
     For hating the man that was set to kill the one she loved when it was he who had been on her side and for her all along.   
  
     She was a fool for thinking Naraku was such a bad character when Inuyasha was worse.   
  
     The once pure heart had grown taint and now, the more she thought about it, the more the tainted covering slipped to show a clear, transparent heart where nothing but memories loomed and no feeling showed. She felt empty and the emptiness was all that gave her strength when the shrine well's door was forcefully opened and a man walked through to step foot on the ground Kagome would forever weep for.   
  
     _The Uninvited_   
  
     Time would forget the feel of this man after tonight and Kagome would make certain of it.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
     Inuyasha was dazed at the picture in front of him the moment he stepped through the shine's doorway. Kagome, even with her hair to cover her face, looked just how he last remembered seeing her.   
  
     She had been sitting on the stone steps leading to the ground that once held Kikyou's bones, humming an unfamiliar tune as she placed a freshly picked flower above her ear... It had been just four days ago, but it felt like an eternity. He felt the span of time in his soul. He'd missed her smile, her voice...   
  
     It made him feel so guilty...   
  
     But he couldn't bring himself to tell her.   
  
     "Oi, Kagome!" he shouted, replacing the look of sorrow he knew had crossed his face. "Why are you still here? You were supposed to be back yesterday!"   
  
     It fell silent around the shrine grounds, the night wind dieing completely. The teen had stood and walked slowly toward the hanyou, never raising her head to look at him. He didn't get it. Why was she acting like this?   
  
     "Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" He asked, reaching out to feel her forehead. She jumped under his touch, flinching away from him. "What's wrong? Why are you acting this way?"   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    "... Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, raising her head to look the man straight in the eyes, her jaw set with determination.   
  
     _'It's time to end this once and for all.'_   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    He had to stop himself from stepping backwards involuntarily. Inuyasha was shocked beyond words. This was not the Kagome he knew. Her eyes- the ones that had always brimmed with life- were now dull and emotionless; frozen orbs of stone-like ice, devoid of a soul bore into his own. This was not his Kagome...   
  
     Something was wrong. She was supposed to get angry at him and yell, or at least beg to stay home instead of acting like death was looming just over head. He didn't know how to deal with it. Her expression was set, her jaw taunt to hold back any feeling.   
  
     This was not his Kagome...   
  
     She was determined to say something, it seemed. When she opened her mouth to speak, her eyes softened. Yet, she was not the person he remembered. She was not the same person he last saw. He had the distinct feeling she would never be his Kagome again.   
  
     The finality in the air was stifling.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    Her voice, when she spoke to him, startled her with its calmness. She spoke with love, love won and love lost. He'd won and would forever more have her love; Kagome would never have the chance to have his love again.   
  
    "You weren't there to see me when I arrived yesterday," she stated, leaning away. "Besides that, you weren't there when I made my wish... You did remember, didn't you, that it was my birthday, yesterday?"   
  
     Inuyasha nodded. She was sure he was also thinking exactly what she said next.   
  
     "It was, in a way, our first anniversary. Of our first meeting, you know? I hoped you would... But I'm done hoping, and I'm through with wishing. They've done nothing more than break my heart.   
  
     "Yesterday, I waited for you to show, but you never did... It's okay now, though. I understand why you couldn't make it. I'm glad I found out now instead of when the jewel was complete, since it would have been so much harder to deal with. Had I continued to journey with you without knowing... about you and Kikyou... I would have dug myself an even deeper hole- one I wouldn't be able to crawl out of.   
  
     "I'm sure you know where I'm going with this," she said, pausing to watch his ears flatten and his hair dance in the wind.   
  
     "Please, don't do this. Not yet, Kagome," Inuyasha plead, a light shimmer forming in his eyes. "I need you with me- Sango and Miroku and Shippou... You can't stay and leave us."   
  
     "I shouldn't, I know, but I am. I'm staying," Kagome said, stepping a bit closer and looking at her feet. "I wasn't the kind of help you needed. I'm not a fighter, I'm not a winner... I'm not worth losing Kikyou over, Inuyasha. I know that."   
  
     "That isn't true-"   
  
     "Yes it is. You're trying to fool yourself," Kagome spat, looking up into his eyes again. She knew her eyes had changed back to a dull, lifeless look, but she couldn't help it. It hurt to much to feel the emotions flowing through her veins- so she blockaded them to a single place. Her heart. "You love her- you've loved her for so long... And with you two being together the way you have... I can't be with you knowing I have no chance."   
  
     Inuyasha's head dropped. "I'm sorry."   
  
     "I'm... honestly, I am, but I'm not... It's hard to explain," she began, her voice softening again. "I'm sorry for everything we've went through, because I'll always remember and... It hurts... But I'm happy. For you, for Kikyou.   
  
     "You see, even with all of those times she's been against me, I've always found strength in knowing she's part of me- of my past life. I felt torn when she was brought back, because she was so confused inside. I can feel it now too. She doesn't know if you still really love her or not. She's not as strong as you think and I feel sorry for her. She lost you once, in faith and in life, and now she loses you to me...?   
  
     "Go back to her, Inuyasha," Kagome ordered. "Let me stay here and guard the shards that I possess, and when you've gathered the last piece, come back and get the rest from me. Maybe then I'll be able to face Sango and Miroku and Shippo again in Sengoku Jidai."   
  
     Inuyasha remained silent, listening to every word and taking them to heart. She hated to see the look on his face, the lost look, but hated him for still being so indecisive.   
  
     "Kikyou is more of an asset to your adventures, anyway. She can defend herself and Kouga won't come chasing after her ever time the wind catches her scent," Kagome laughed lightly. "And next time he comes around, tell him I said farewell- tell him I died wishing to see him again, it will keep him going...   
  
     "Tell Miroku to watch after Sango, and tell Sango I said to watch herself and Miroku-sama, and to take it easy," she continued, telling him all of the things she wished to tell them herself. "I'll miss them all... Tell Shippou I'll miss him most of all and that I want him to treat Kikyou as he treated me- if she doesn't push him away."   
  
     Inuyasha nodded, tears now flowing from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean for this."   
  
     "It's okay, Inuyasha. We'll both live to see another day," she said smiling for a second before she turned back to her requests. "... And... To Kikyou... Tell her that when she asked me who I was, I didn't know. I didn't understand the question. Now, I do. I know who I am. I'm Higurashi Kagome, her incarnate and inferior, daughter of Higurashi Eiko, granddaughter of Higurashi Seno, sister to Higurashi Souta, and your friend. I am from the present where as she is from the past. I am not her, I am me. I was the one that lost and gave up, I was weak... And now I am free."   
  
     The night wind kicked up at her statement, her hair billowing out behind her as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into one last embrace. He was cold, so different from the warmth she remembered his body giving off. This was definitely a goodbye that would be engraved in her memories.   
  
     "I'm sorry we have to let go," Kagome said, clutching the red fabric tightly. "I didn't want to hurt you, but it seems that's all I can do. Please, forgive me."   
  
     "How can you ask me to forgive you?" Inuyasha's voice cracked. "I am the only one who's at fault here... I can't forgive myself- not when you're hurt because of it. This isn't like before."   
  
     Kagome pulled away, taking a step back. She couldn't help but stare at him, watching in wonder as the man's tears began to flow again.   
  
     "Don't cry for me," Kagome commanded. "We'll see each other again when you return for the jewel shards. I promise I'll be waiting for you then, to see you again. You and the others, possibly...   
  
     "I also have another... request for you... It may sound odd and out of character for me, but," Kagome began, not sure how she should word the next statement. How was she going to say...? "Do you remember that girl that traveled with Sesshomaru?"   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
     He watched from the branches of Goshinboku as Kagome embraced Inuyasha. He still couldn't catch onto the girl's train of thought. It changed too fast. One moment she was cursing him, then she was crying for him, now she was hugging him? She made no sense!   
  
     His brother sat back and let everything happen, listening to each word and nodding in acceptance. It seemed that both knew of exactly what was going on... He didn't.   
  
     Then, after he heard Kagome's voice waver and fall, he knew he wouldn't like the direction she was changing to.   
  
     "Do you remember that girl that traveled with Sesshomaru?" she asked.   
  
     Sesshomaru's eyes widened. What was she doing!? What about Rin?   
  
     "I... When I was looking for you, before I found you with Kikyou... I saw her wandering around with Jaken," Kagome lied. "If you see them, tell them that... Inuyasha, I don't know how to tell you this..."   
  
     "What?" Inuyasha asked, lifting her chin with a clawed finger. "Tell me..."   
  
     "Sesshomaru is dead."   
  
     A gasp escaped both men. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears! She was telling Inuyasha he was dead..! ... And Inuyasha cared...? That couldn't be right...   
  
     "How...?"   
  
     "I'm sorry Inuyasha... He attacked me thinking my death would be enough to get you into a rage, to fight him mindlessly... I was desperate to leave Sengoku Jidai and never see you again and when I saw him... He was blocking my path and I shot at him and missed, and the arrow..."   
  
     "Like Tsubaki?"   
  
     "Yeah... It looped and hit him from behind," she explained. "He... he didn't know what hit him, but he was purified.   
  
     "I... I don't want that little girl thinking that he's going to come back when he won't. I don't want her to have false hope and travel in the woods, lost and vulnerable. You understand, don't you? Will you take care of her? I can't help but feel responsible."   
  
     Inuyasha was silent. "So, he's really gone?"   
  
     "So much bad news for one visit... I am-"   
  
     "Don't say you're sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha muttered, stepping back. "You shouldn't be sorry- not for me, not for Sesshomaru, not for Kikyou."   
  
     "Okay then, I won't say it, but you know it."   
  
     Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree trunk, looking to the ground beneath him. She was watching out for him and Rin and everyone else with this one goodbye. It was odd to see a human be so unselfish.   
  
     And he had thought she was a coward... Maybe he really hadn't interpreted her answers correctly.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
    "Well, then. If you can remember those messages of mine," Kagome said, her lips beginning to quiver. "Then... It's time... that I end my journey with you... After all, I cannot be where she is.   
  
     "Sayonara, Inuyasha. Remember I'll be waiting," she said, looking away.   
  
     There it was again, the emotion beginning to swirl about in her heart and the familiar ache. She couldn't bring herself to look back up to him. She had lied to him, had shoved the little bit of love he gave her right back in his face, and was sending him back to face the past- his life and decision.   
  
     "Sayonara, Kagome."   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
     That sentence signaled his departure and the end. It was the last thing he would hear from her... Until the Shikon jewel was restored, he would not see her, nor hear her voice, again.   
  
     'I cannot be where she is,' Kagome had said. However, Inuyasha understood the meaning. It was so simple, yet he felt so foolish. She'd known his heart better than he had. In truth, she had told him, 'I cannot be in your heart.'   
  
     He loved Kikyou... He loved Kagome... That love was different, and now it was severed by time. His heart was decided for him.   
  
     _'Until I return for the shards... the ones we collected... together...'_   
  
     His thought paused as the battles replayed in his head, then the time they had spent watching a fire at night, talking about the stars and the days to come. There he was again, resting his head in her lap as he recovered from the poison injected by the spider head... There he was after Sesshomaru had beat him so close to death after he'd slaughtered the group of bandits... There he was, lying on the ground after being attacked with his own Kaze no Kizu...   
  
     There he was with Kagome in his arms before he had sent her home, fearing she was in danger in Sengoku Jidai...   
  
     Now, he was the one to be sent away, and he was thankful. Kagome would be hurt so much more to be traveling with them.   
  
     He watched as she looked back at him, taking in every detail to engrave her in his memory. _'Take care, Kagome...'_   
  
     With that last fleeting thought, he turned away. Slowly, step by each heart-retching step, he proceeded to the Shrine's well. Casting one last look over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him, he saw her expression change and contort with pain as she sunk to the ground on her knees. Her head dropped, her body shaking with silent sobs of renewed wounds, lost love, and the death of so many good friends.   
  
     They were now 500 years in the past, forgotten through the many ages, and she was the only one to have the heartbreaking memories.   
  
     When he reached the other side of the well, he lay in its bottom, wishing to be swallowed alive. A feral roar escaped him as he cried for the girl who had finally put the past behind her.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope the length made up for the wait... The next chapter is almost complete and will be up soon, so check back in a week or so, okay?   
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone!   
  
Ja ne, minna! 


	4. Embarrassed in the Third Degree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**   
  
Hey, everyone! I've decided that I'll post the newest chapter today because... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! *Does a little jig* Yup, my birthday! And this chapter is my present to all of you! ^_^ Makes me happy to make others happy- that's the only way to explain this, I suppose. *Laughs* and I bet you all think I've lost my marbles... Wait... I have! When I was six years old, my brother let them roll down the bathroom sink- the little stinker... *sighs* Darn!   
  
Well, onto the story! ^_^   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
** _Closing the Back Door_**   
Embarrassed in the Third Degree   
By Sakura-chan88   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
_Pain is the feeling   
    Separating souls   
    Dividing hearts   
    Tearing thoughts   
    Destroying life   
That tells us   
    Pulling   
    Retching   
    Violent   
    Greedy   
We are still alive   
    Lost   
    Fearful   
    Unsure   
    Hopeless   
And standing on Hell's doormat
_   
  
    The words formed themselves in her mind, burning to imprint permanently in her skull just as the spoken of torture took residence in her heart.   
  


_Pain is the feeling that tells us we are still alive and standing on Hell's doormat._

  
  
     She wreathed in agony of the deepest measure as she cried her heart out- that broken and transparent object that had once held everything that ever meant anything to her: her love. And it had been trampled and beaten and stolen... Now, it had left her to wallow in what she had willingly done to herself.   
  
     Kagome felt the mentally formed metallic circle press against her temple as she entertained, for the briefest moment, the idea of pulling the trigger.   
  
     She collapsed without the help of a soul snatching action like that of death. She was living in Hell already- Inuyasha was no longer there.   
  
     Surely that made all the difference...   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     Sesshomaru watched as the girl cried brokenly, laying on the ground for lack of support. Her outburst echoed in the night air, rebounding off the stone ground and the wooden structures to grow in volume. She tried with all her might to curl into a ball, swallowing herself in her own embrace.   
  
     He knew she was hurting like hell, and he felt only a temporary pang of sympathy for her- but it was just that, temporary.   
  
     Her mother had approached and wrapped the girl in her arms as Souta stood in the doorway to the house, watching dazedly, and helplessly listened. No one understood the way he did. How could they? No one else knew the reason for the teen's action...   
  
     But, then again....   
  
     Did he?   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     Kagome lay weakly in her bed, curled in a ball with her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. She had fallen asleep in the courtyard, sobbing openly in her mothers arms, letting out all the frustration, the anguish she felt...   
  
     But now there was nothing... No feeling in her soul, no feeling in her heart. She was dead inside...   
  
     Why hadn't she felt this way before saying goodbye, though?   
  
     It didn't matter...   
  
     The sunlight danced off of the shards sitting on her desk in the small glass vial, drawing her attention. Now, she had no expeditions to go on and no half demons to sit...   
  
     A smile found it's way to her face as she remembered the last time she'd sat Inuyasha. He was watching her from a branch, sneering about how slow she was and telling her to speed up. She hadn't taken his position into account and sat him... to make him fall directly on top of her...   
  
     That had not been a pleasant day... But it still made her want to laugh.   
  
     And now...   
  
     She sighed and sat up, looking at the clock beside her bed. Today was a Monday, and she planned to attend school. Maybe it would help her mind focus more on ordinary things- things that used to take up her mind- like how to write her name in English and how many square feet were in a 4 inch by 4 inch cube.   
  
     Just gotta love school!   
  
     "Yeah, right," Kagome mumbled to herself. "I've always hated school."   
  
     _'Then why did I always leave Inuyasha to attend it,'_ her mind questioned. _'Hmmm...'_   
  
     "Oh, well..."   
  
     She stood, slowly making her way over to the mirror, noticing the dark crescents under her eyes and grumbled. Her hair was seriously tangled, her face blotchy and streaked from crying. Her frown darkened her face, making her look grimmer than usual.   
  
     Fixing up as much as she could, she turned to collect her school uniform, slipping out of the dirty sweat pants and tossing her shirt onto the back of the chair. Finding a clean uniform neatly folded by her mother, she spun back around to find the door standing open with a back facing her.   
  
     ** _"KYA!"_**   
  
     Kagome fell to the ground, covering herself as much as possible with the small bundle of clothing. The man didn't move, content to stare out toward the stairs. "What are you doing in my room!?"   
  
     "... You should keep the door closed," he stated, leaning on the door frame.   
  
     "Get out!" Kagome screeched. Reaching for the nearest throwable object.   
  
     "After you answer a few questions."   
  
     "NOW!"   
  
     At the precise moment the word was uttered, a hair brush struck the demon lord in the back of his skull. He didn't so much as flinch from surprise.   
  
     "Unless you want me to turn around, I suggest you don't do that again," he hissed. "Now, my first question. Why did you ask Inuyasha to care for Rin?"   
  
     Kagome stiffened, her eyes blazing. He listened to that whole conversation!? Why, the little...!   
  
     "You obviously aren't going back," she spat, then looked away. "Plus, it was an accident- kinda slipped. I meant to ask if he'd return my things... But... How could I ask him to do that when I... when I was telling him to leave? The whole Rin thing was to cover up everything else... I hadn't intended on lying to him."   
  
     Sesshomaru's presence prevented Kagome from moving, freezing her to the spot... She had to get ready for school!   
  
     "Listen, can you ask me **after** I'm dressed?" Kagome asked, trying to reason with the man. "I have to go to school today and I can't be late."   
  
     "School?"   
  
     Kagome sighed, "I'll explain later."   
  
     _'It's odd... talking to him like I would to Inuyasha,'_ she thought, shaking her head lightly to throw out the forming images. _'When will you finally stop being the man I measure everyone else up to, Inuyasha? Since when did you stand so high on the pedestal?'_   
  
     "Explain now," he commanded. "I have no desire to see any more of you."   
  
     "Why you...!" she huffed indignantly. "I can't believe you!"   
  
     "You heard me before," Sesshomaru cut in, his cold voice strictly telling her to shut her mouth. "I did not inherit any feelings for humans from my father and I certainly don't feel like seeing more of one than I already have. Now, answer the question."   
  
     "... You're worse than Inuyasha was," she sneered, then gasped as the demon lord began to turn.   
  
     The fact that his eyes glowed red didn't register until after she'd jumped to cover herself with her blanket, pleaing forgiveness. The golden eyes slipped back into place as he looked back out of the door.   
  
     Kagome's heart beat as she placed her back to her bed post, now closer- much closer- than she wanted to be to the man interrogating her.   
  
     "I'm sorry! It slipped, honestly."   
  
     Sesshomaru remained silent. Kagome looked over to her clock and squealed. She was going to be late!   
  
     _'To heck with it!'_ she thought, pulling her shirt over her head as she answered the man grumpily, "a school is- it's where people go to learn things they need to know for later in life. Things like mathematics, language arts, and just things in general. Younger people- like my brother- go to an elementary school, which teaches you the basics. Then, my school is the next school, called Middle School. From there you go to a High School. College is optional."   
  
     "College?"   
  
     "It's a school you go to in order to understand more about a certain subject, like biology or chemistry, or engineering," Kagome muttered, standing and looking over her shoulder before she slipped into her skirt. "It's kinda complicated."   
  
     "... Is that the main information source?" he wondered aloud.   
  
     "No. I'd say the library is," she said, looking quizzically at him. "... Why do you want to know?"   
  
     "Why did you tell Inuyasha this Sesshomaru died?"   
  
     "'This Sesshomaru?'" she mocked, placing hands in front of her defensively as he spun to glare. "Sorry... Anyway...   
  
     "I told him you were dead because it was the first excuse I could think of to give him in order to make my request about Rin a bit sensible."   
  
     Sesshomaru nodded before turning around and walking out the door and down the stairs.   
  
     Kagome sighed, "What a weirdo..."   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     Sesshomaru watched as the young Miko skipped down the Shine ground steps to a 'street', as Souta called it. He listened to the small boy, taking in as much information as he could gather. Souta was content to tell him all about 'cars' and 'airplanes' and 'trains' and such.   
  
     "What do you call these... In general...?"   
  
     "Those are vehicles. See, Japan is known as a very technologically advanced place- which means technology is high here. Technology is, well, the things we make that better the community, I guess," the boy replied, placing books into his pack. "I'd tell you more, but I have to go to school, too. Oneechan was supposed to wait for me."   
  
     "Why?"   
  
     Souta looked at the demon lord, frowning in thought. "It's nice for someone to walk with me because... well... a lot of things could happen to me! I could get lost, or kidnapped, or run over!"   
  
     With each statement, the boy's eyes grew, filled with fear. Sesshomaru sighed. The boy wasn't afraid- he could tell by the scent. Who was he trying to fool, exactly?   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     Kagome's emotions slipped away again as she walked down the bustling street. With no one to talk to and no destination- any pleasant one- to think of, she returned to her state of staring blankly. This time, she found her feet to be the easiest thing to watch... Hmmm, was it just her, or was one of her feet slightly bigger than the other? And, if she moved fast, did her foot twist, or was it just the ground beneath her that made it seem that way?   
  
     Her feet turned a corner.   
  
     Now the way the cars zigged and zagged called to her attention. They were so fast! Maybe...   
  
     Then she was staring at the back of a stranger, following with her eyes the way the person moved, their hips swagging back and forth, their grocery bag in their right hand tapping their thigh.   
  
     _'Wonder what she bought?'_ Kagome pondered, looking up to find out the person had short black hair tied into a tight bun at the base of their skull. Definitely female.   
  
     A child's cry rang through the street as its mother took away a sucker it had picked up off of the ground. A car honked it's horn at the car staying perfectly still as the light turned green. Three shrill shrieks of excitement echoed down the road as shoes pounded against the ground.   
  
     Kagome squealed in alarm as two hands grabbed her and spun her. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were jumping up and down in excitement.   
  
     "You're actually here today, too! You're not sick," Yuka yelled.   
  
     "Yeah," Eri said, smiling in relief, "I called your house and you grandpa answered. He said you were out with Mono... Ah, and some guy was talking in the background about noisy contraptions, also. You know who he is? He sounds like a real bad-ass."   
  
     "He is," Kagome mumbled, resuming her walk to the dreaded school building.   
  
     "What's his name?"   
  
     "... Sesshomaru."   
  
     "Weird name," Ayumi giggled. "He isn't like your two-timing boyfriend, is he?"   
  
     Kagome sucked in a deep breath. _'Two-timing boyfriend...'_   
  
     "He... he's dead," Kagome mumbled, failing to stop when the others did. "Sesshomaru is his brother."   
  
     "... Oh, we're so sorry Kagome," Yuka whispered as the girls formed a circle to pull Kagome into a group hug. "We didn't know."   
  
     "We know how much you loved him," Ayumi said with watering eyes. With the show of friendly affection, Kagome could do nothing more than break down and cry once more.   
  
     But, this time, she had friends to help her through it...   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     They reached the school building a few minutes early and sat on a bench in the courtyard, testing each other in math for the up-coming exam. The morning air was warm, but not warm enough for the wind to be justified on blowing. It was soon getting too cold to wait outside.   
  
     Kagome packed her books back into her bag, swinging it around and unto her shoulder. As she left to follow her friends, she caught a glimpse of her brother walking passed the school fencing to reach his building. She could- and would- have slapped her forhead for forgetting to walk her brother to school, but the sight of the one taking him in her place stopped the self attack.   
  
     "What...?"   
  
     "Kagome-chan, come on! It's getting windy out here," Yuka called, pulling on her sleeve.   
  
     The Miko turned to regard her friend. "I'll be just a minute, okay?"   
  
     Her friends searched her face, almost nervously. Her eye twitched in annoyance. "What is it with you guys? Is something on my face?"   
  
     "No," they replied, shaking their heads with vigor. "It's nothing!"   
  
     "Then go on," Kagome hissed, sitting back on the bench. "I wanna be alone for a moment."   
  
     Eri and Yuka exchanged looks before dragging a protesting Ayumi behind them and into the school building. The moment the doors were closed, the sitting girl took off at a dead run, soon catching up to the casually walking pair.   
  
     "Sesshomaru, what do you think you're doing!?" Kagome yelled, pulling her brother to her side. "You can't just go walking about the city like this!"   
  
     "And why not?"   
  
     "You don't look like a human," she hissed under her breath, almost to the point of being inaudible to herself. "You can't let everyone see you like you are."   
  
     "Like what?"   
  
     "Why do you have so many questions?"   
  
     "Why can't you answer them?"   
  
     "Why can't you answer mine!?"   
  
     "Did you ever think this Sesshomaru thinks he doesn't have to?"   
  
     "Why do you refer to yourself in the third person?"   
  
     "Third person?"   
  
     "Will you **stop** with the questions!?" she screamed, releasing her brother to place her hands on her hips.   
  
     "If you answer my question," he replied, running his only hand through his hair. Kagome couldn't help but shudder at the feel of jealous as the mane slipped through his fingers like silk.   
  
     "Which one?"   
  
     "What makes me look so different from a human?"   
  
     She looked at him closely, seeing the sincere curiosity in his golden eyes. She leaned back, pointing to the armor he wore, then the fluffy, fur covered item over his shoulder, then to his eyes, saying in turn:   
  
     "One, you're wearing armor. Two, the clothing is not like the stuff we wear here. Three, that fluffy thing on your shoulder-"   
  
     "It's a tail," he stated calmly.   
  
     Kagome kept going, "Four, your eyes. Five, your hair. Six, the way you carry yourself... Well, actually, that's fine, but you look like a rich snob."   
  
     His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm taking that as an insult."   
  
     "It was an insult, idiot," she stated, backing up a step as he moved forward. "I mean, 'it was an insult.' Now, you have to go back to the Shrine. You can't be walking around here."   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     Sesshomaru remained unmoving, watching as the teen looked toward her school building, then looked back. There were so many things running through his head at the moment that to stop and listen to one would have sent his world spinning...   
  
     But one idea made itself clear. He hadn't tried it for the longest time... But, just to see if he was still capable- and, of course, to confuse and startle the Miko- he could try.   
  
     He held back a smirk as he closed his eyes and took an unconscious step backwards.   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     Sesshomaru took a step back, closing his eyes and frowning. Kagome took a step back also, unsure of what he was doing. A light glow consumed him, causing the Miko's breath to catch in her throat. If someone saw this...!   
  
     The light flared and Kagome jumped, stumbling over a crack in the sidewalk to fall ungracefully to the ground. He wasn't...! Why would he...? There was no reason for him to transform, now!   
  
     The light dwindled away to a mere glow around the demon, then, as Kagome realized just what he had done, the glow died to leave a man standing on the side walk. A gasp was ripped from her throat. He... he looked human!   
  
     His hair was black, his eyes hazel- the gold showing through lightly. His tail and demon markings, the crescent moon and dark strips, had vanished. The only thing to make anyone wonder about his true being- though no one would wonder at such a small thing- was his state of dress... And the missing arm...   
  
     ... And also the fact that a blinding light had just consumed him while people were walking by!   
  
     "What a magician!" Someone exclaimed in the background. The remark was echoed by others walking by. Kagome sighed in relief... But...   
  
     "How did you do that?"   
  
     "A magician never gives away his secret," an elder man said, standing beside her. "Plus, shouldn't you be at school today, young lady?"   
  
     Kagome looked over to the elder, nodding mindlessly. He sighed, shaking his head.   
  
     "Kids these days."   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     Sesshomaru smirked, watching as the girl stared in disbelief. She was scared and confused. And now she was being told off by a stranger for 'ditching school'- that same school she just _had_ to get to. He could have laughed outright at the look of anger on her face as she spun away and stomped back to her school building.   
  
     It amazed him that she never noticed her brother's absence.   
  
     Well, he obviously looked more human. Oh, the powers of being a demon lord! Thankfully, that was inherited by his father.   
  
     Now, what was he supposed to do? There were so many buildings and even more people. He made sure to give the 'cars' plenty of 'driving' room. Souta was more useful than his sister, it seemed, since he gave information willingly and without question.   
  
     But now, with both of them at their 'schools' to learn more about 'mathematics, language arts, and just things in general', he didn't know where to go. So he went to the first sensible place- where his nose led him.   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     Kagome was in a daze as her friends pulled her to the nearest lunch room table. Like losing Inuyasha wasn't enough. Now she had to deal with a demon lord- a murderous, uncooperative demon lord- who could change from semi-human to full demon to complete human- or at least look it. And he found it amusing to walk around in broad day light changing back and forth!   
  
     Well... maybe not back and forth... But still!   
  
     Why did he change anyway...? He couldn't possibly want to be... excepted in this world...   
  
     "So, Kagome-chan...?" Ayumi began, looking at the table top in uncertainty. "... When... Did you already go to his funeral?"   
  
     "... No," she sighed, eyes misting again. "I'm... I can't attend the funeral. He's being buried in some far away land... I purposely forgot the name- if you can understand that."   
  
     "We can," Yuka assured, gripping her hand. "We understand perfectly well."   
  
     "Yeah. It has to be real hard to lose someone like that," Eri stated, slipping in beside the distressed Miko. "And just after he finally opened up a little."   
  
     Kagome was taken aback. What had she said to make them think that...!? Oh...   
  
     A blush colored her cheeks as she remembered telling them about him hugging her. Though it was a long time ago- a **really** long time ago-, she had told them in hopes that they'd maybe drop the subject... Oh how wrong she was...   
  
     "... Listen, can we talk about something else for a while?"   
  
     "Sure!" the girls exclaimed.   
  
     "I hear that the new movie, 'A Walk in Your Shoes'- you know, the one about that man and that girl and that weird old snoopy lady?-" Kagome nodded, having no clue about what Yuka was saying "-is really good. Maybe we should go see it. It's supposed to be a true side-splitter and really sad all in one."   
  
     "That sounds like a great idea," Kagome giggled, setting the past, for the first time in a whole year, as far out of mind as it was out of sight.   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ayumi!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned down an adjoining road to reach her house. Ayumi was the last person with her on her walk home, and now everything was back to being gray.   
  
     However, the second her mind became dark again, a new voice popped into her head.   
  
     _'Oh, my... It- It's been such a long time...!'   
  
     'What?'   
  
     'It feels like... Like I haven't seen you for ages...'
_   
  
     She shook her head. The voice was no voice- it had no sound. But the words were in her mind... Just like those words- that poem... And the odd thing was... They were comforting... and welcome.   
  
     _'I don't know what you're talking about...'   
  
     'But, it's me!'   
  
     'I'm sorry. You must be mistaking me with another person. Please, I'm late for my first class as it is.'   
  
     'But-'   
  
     'Really, I gotta go. Sorry.'
_   
  
     The voices faded, as if echoing off of the hallway walls. She wasn't at school... Was this... a message?   
  
     She climbed the last step to her house, moving without recognition to the actions. Her feet scraped carelessly against the cold stone beneath her, her mind wondering to the sky. It was such a clear, blue day.   
  
     Blue... Exactly what she felt...   
  
     "Well, I'll just have to find a way to change that," she mumbled, trying to place a smile on.   
  
     She was so delighted when the smile finally found its spot she could have laughed out... But, she didn't feel good enough to actually laugh.   
  
     "I'm home!" she yelled, slipping her shoes from her feet.   
  
     Her mother's greeting echoed her own from the kitchen, her grandfather's from the family room. The television set was playing, a bit loud for her comfort. She had homework to do and she felt like getting it done for a change!   
  
     Half way up the stairs, the phone rang... and rang... and rang...   
  
     On the forth ring, Kagome picked it up and spoke, surprised at the voice on the other end.   
  
     "Yes, Ms. Higurashi, I have a man here saying you will pay for his... expenses he failed to cover for," a stranger began, clearing his throat at the slight pause. "Would you mind bringing the due amount directly?"   
  
     "I'm sorry sir, I have no idea who you are talking about," Kagome muttered, walking over to stand by her mother. "They say a man can't pay his bill and said we would... Do you know-"   
  
     "He calls himself by the name of.... What was it again?"   
  
     The grunt in the background was enough for Kagome to choke on her oxygen supply. What had he done? Why hadn't he come straight back!? ... Why hadn't she thought to check for him sooner...?   
  
     " **Sesshomaru!**" Kagome hissed into the receiver. "Put him on the phone. I mean, please, put him on the phone, sir."   
  
     "..."   
  
     "..."   
  
     "Hm?"   
  
     "Sesshomaru, you...! What did you do!? What _'expenses'_ is he talking about!?" Kagome shouted.   
  
     "What kind of contraption is this?"   
  
     "Is that what you were asking about when grandpa was on the phone?" Kagome pondered, remembering Yuka's words.   
  
     "Phone- this?"   
  
     "Yeah, what else would I be talking about?"   
  
     "... Speaking machines... odd."   
  
     "Hey! I was talking to you!" Kagome yelled when the voice at the other end went silent. "Listen, I'll explain the whole 'phone thing' later, but what 'expenses' is he talking about?"   
  
     "He says the... steak... was 11.97 and the Souta was 1.20-"   
  
     "Soda, not Souta," Kagome corrected, slapping a palm to her forehead in exasperation. Now she was helping him with grammar!   
  
     "... 13.17 total," Sesshomaru finished.   
  
     "For one of the meals!" the man in the background shouted.   
  
     "... Exactly how many of those meals did you have?"   
  
     "..."   
  
     "And seven meals is just ridiculous!" the shout came again.   
  
     " ** _SEVEN!!!_**"   
  
     "Ah! Damnit, wench! Don't scream like that!"   
  
     " _ **I have every right to scream! I don't have that kind of money, you jerk!**_"   
  
     She looked at her mother with wide, pleading eyes. Her mother shook her head.   
  
     "Your guest, your money," she responded, rinsing the dish in her hand.   
  
     "He is **not** my guest!" Kagome spat. "You're the one that said he could stay."   
  
     "And you didn't send him back to the Warring States Era."   
  
     Kagome huffed, glaring at the absent man. Asking him to give the phone back to the store manager- as it would only be logical for the store manager to call in something like this-, Kagome took in a deep breath.   
  
     "What other alternatives are there?" she asked, positive the answer would not be pleasant.   
  
     "Dish washing or employment for the next month, or getting fined and confined in a jail cell for a set amount of time."   
  
     "Might teach him a lesson."   
  
     "Those are options set for two people. I'm afraid it's not a solo job."   
  
     _'What!?'_   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     Kagome's eyes mist with anger as she huffed, plopping down on her desk chair. Her nastiest glare was thrown to the demon standing in her doorway. Sesshomaru's silver hair, demon markings, golden eyes, and tall had all reappeared once they had entered the house.   
  
     Mrs. Higurashi had driven the distraught teen to the diner called 'Cuosiene of the Heart' and the first thought to flash through Kagome's mind was- 'You have got to be freaking KIDDING ME!' He just had to go and get her stuck with a job at one of the most fancy restaurants in the city of Tokyo, didn't he?   
  
     Well, the manager was a simple man who loved money to a point where a penny was worth more than a human life. Truly, he wasn't a bad guy. He had a strange sense of humor and an even stranger sense of fashion. Mr. Go- as he called himself- had no problem having Kagome work for three hours a night to help her with school. Sesshomaru would be stuck there for eight hours... And Kagome was furious!   
  
     How was she supposed to teach Sesshomaru how to work at a place like that? He didn't have any kind of experience- or any knowledge on how to work a cash register- or wash dishes- or sweep floors- or take orders- or-   
  
     He just didn't know!   
  
     And now the last of her 'homework night' was going to be spent training him- if she could even get it through his head that he **had** to do this because it was his bill not being paid.   
  
     "Why did you just have to go and do that?"   
  
     The man looked uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the next. Kagome purposely didn't notice. The tears finally found their way down her cheeks.   
  
     "Do you know what you're doing to me? Do you know how much this is going to affect my school work? I can't deal with all of this- and now you have a job and don't know a single thing about working at a restaurant like that one," she hissed, putting her head in her arms, crying onto her desk. "I can't believe you... Why couldn't you just come back here until I got back? Did you really have to go exploring like that?"   
  
     "Umm..."   
  
     "WHAT?" Kagome hissed, glowering at the man as he moved yet again.   
  
     "Are there no forests near by?"   
  
     "You jerk, are you even listening!?"   
  
     The fact that the insult didn't strike any cords in Sesshomaru was the first thing Kagome realized. He had... he had said 'umm...' and was shifting about almost nervously...   
  
     _'What's got into him? And what does he need... a... forest for...?'_ and the meaning hit full force.   
  
     "Oh, god. _ **SOUTA!**_" the teen screamed, listening as her brother fell off of the couch down stairs. "Get up here!" She turned to the man, blushing. "Come on. He'll have to explain this- I'm not, I can't, I won't, and I refuse to."   
  
     She brushed past Sesshomaru, walking to the door directly across from hers and waited for her brother who appeared seconds later. He looked at her in confusion, then to the man. Sesshomaru glared.   
  
     "Souta, listen... Um... He has to- well, you know- use the bathroom," Kagome explained nervously, twisting her hands. "Could you explain it?"   
  
    He looked at her with narrowed eyes and she just knew she wouldn't like the answer. She could see the gears turning in his head as he broke into a huge grin.   
  
     "Only if you take me to the soccer game with Satoru next Friday," he replied with pleading eyes.   
  
     "Yeah, sure. As long as I'm not **working** that night," Kagome hissed, glaring at the now suspicious man.   
  
     "Alright. Come on, Sesshomaru," Souta commanded, grabbing the useless sleeve.   
  
     _'How embarrassing!'_   
  
     Kagome returned to her desk, pulling her books from her previously neglected pack. It was torn from wear and the many times she'd tossed it on the hard earth in the Warring States Era. Maybe a day of shopping and a visit to the movies would be a good way to spend an open Sunday on with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Though, now it would have to wait a while.   
  
     Her first subject to go through was-   
  
     Never mind. Sesshomaru slung her door open, growling menacingly.   
  
     "Just what the hell do you think I was talking about!?"   
  
     "What-?"   
  
     "I need some shelter to change into my demon form, woman. I'm burning up my energy too fast from earlier," he stated, glaring over her head.   
  
     "...Oh... Sorry? I just thought- you know, with all of those pops you drank and all..." Kagome paused.   
  
     _'Wait-'_   
  
     "Well you thought wrong."   
  
     "Wait just a second here," Kagome shouted. "You're actually hiding your true form? You're not going on a killing spree or frightening everyone or terrorizing people on the streets? I thought you were supposed to not care about what other people think."   
  
     "... You talk too much."   
  
     "Hey, answer me!"   
  
     "Yes, and yes, I'm not killing, frightening, or terrorizing anyone. Now, are there any woods near by?"   
  
     Kagome sat back in thought, wondering about everything. It obviously took a lot of energy for him to look human- he wouldn't lie about that. Or would he? He'd never lied before, but, before, all he did was talk about his intentions on killing Inuyasha or stealing Tetsusaiga.   
  
     She sighed and shook her head.   
  
     "The last patch of wood was demolished for the new zoo about 5 miles away. I don't know of any other place. Can't you sniff it out or something?"   
  
     His eyes narrowed. Kagome sighed once more. Nothing was working out.   
  
     "How long do you have to be like that?" Kagome asked, looking out her window at the few trees that surrounding the Shrine grounds and hid most of it from view.   
  
     "An hour, two at most," he answered. "Why?"   
  
     Kagome shook her head and left the room with Sesshomaru following. Eiko and Souta both greeted them. Seno, her grandfather, was busy telling the television that demons were causing the car wrecks on the highway, not the malfunctioning of vehicles. She passed her mother, telling her to keep Souta inside and the window's closed. Of course, being the little brother that he is, he pestered her until she screamed. Then everything was silent and she left the house, Sesshomaru following once again.   
  
     "Alright, now I can't wait to teach you everything you need to know for your job," Kagome mumbled, standing on the very last step. "So, you're going to have to pay close attention to me and remember as much as you can. And before you argue, you do have to do your job- either that, or go to jail. And there you have no free time.   
  
     "Also," Kagome began, her voice laced in question. "... Why do you want to stay here? If you don't mind answering me. It seems like you're actually trying to fit in with this world... Why? You aren't making me trust you falsely, are you?"   
  


~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~

  
  
     _'Well, well, well... She's guessed half of it already. Maybe she'll see through it,'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'Hmm...'_   
  
     "This world is so different from mine. I want to learn it's secrets."   
  
     "And?"   
  
     "..."   
  
     The girl looked away in thought, watching as the branches of each tree began to sway more. She looked back, her eyes narrowed. Then she sat on the stairs, giggling to herself.   
  
     "You're... You remind me of someone, you know?"   
  
     "Found a way around it, have you?" Sesshomaru muttered, looking around. "Now, where am I to transform?"   
  
     Kagome pointed to the clearing in front of Goshinboku. He spun to look at her questioningly. It wasn't the most secluded area...   
  
     "This place is surrounded by trees for the most part. Goshinboku is far enough from the street for you to change and not be seen, as long as you lay down. I hope you don't mind," she mumbled. "Well?"   
  
     He strode over to the appointed area, turning to see the girl from his spot. He couldn't help it. His adrenaline kicked up at the thought of scaring the miko once more, and, as his eyes turned blood red and his features began to alter, the scent of fear overwhelmed his senses. Even with the girl trying to suppress the feeling the smell was enough to make his heart beat and the need for bloodshed reach its high point.   
  
A/N: I made this one extra long to help make up for that last update's pause- like, what, five months or something like that? I mean, really, that has to be one of my worst cases of WB (Writer's block). Sorry... I hope this helps. Plus, I can tell already that the next chapter will take a while to get out. Sorry, again. Also, just a note, I know things like that 'not a solo job' thing don't really happen, but for the sake of this story, please bare with it for a while.   
  
Anyway, as for Sesshomaru and the T.V... I think I'll wait to introduce them for a more... convenient time, you know? And since Kagome's stuck with a job and Souta's put her with 'volunteer chaperone' for the soccer game, she's gonna be tied up and Sess has quite a bit of free time.   
  
Maybe he'll take up a new hobby...   
  
I don't know what he'll do- I'm just the authoress. *Looks at readers* What? Am I supposed to know? *Blink, blink* What world do you come from? *Shakes head in pity* Like I'd know what the characters in my story will do next. Psht.   
  
Well, tell me what you think! Good, bad, could be better? Does this story have a chance to survive? ^_^ I hope so.   
  
Ja ne, minna! 


	5. Scared to Death?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**   
  
Sorry about the break in updates, AGAIN. I just lost my inspiration... I hope it comes back soon, 'cause I'm dying to write again.   
  
Well, onto the story!   
  


  
** _Closing the Back Door_**   
Scared to Death?   
By Sakura-chan88   


  
  
He just couldn't hold it back, that feral growl that escaped his throat as he lowered his head to stare the teen in her gray-blue eyes. The flesh around the orbs moved back to more fully expose the white surrounding the striking swirl of colors. Fear swept into her scent, driving him to stalk forward, saliva dripping from his jaws, splattering on the ground and dissipating harmlessly, from the thought of blood as sweet as her scent.   
  
He knew, somewhere in the back of his consciousness that had been tossed aside, that this was wrong, that he needed to stop.   
  
But that was the part of him his good for nothing father had accidentally passed on. The same father that produced his own families disgrace with a filthy human bitch who wasn't satisfied with her own breed and had to have something more. The same father who died for what he called 'love', but how could you love something so pitiful, so weak. No human could win a real battle with nothing but their hands, no human could control the winds, no human was worth the air they breathed. Compassion for their pathetic lives was calling to him.   
  
Sesshomaru refused to listen.   
  
  
  
Kagome watched in fear as he moved slowly closer. His poisoned slobber was unable to penetrate and melt the holy ground, but it wouldn't fail to harm her. Sesshomaru's toxin was nearly as strong as Naraku's miasma and she new she didn't want another encounter with it.   
  
However, the way he was going, someone was bound to see him from the streets. Plus, her family...   
  
Her family!   
  
_'Oh no...'   
  
**"He's always been like that, all high and mighty because he was a full demon at birth... Now he'll probably think I'm some incompetent fool that can't even control myself when I'm a demon..."**_   
  
Inuyasha had talked about Sesshomaru's control over his demon form compared to his own, pondering the thousands of possible reasons for the difference. That had been a few days after his massacre of bandits led by that horrid moth demon...   
  
That could only mean that Sesshomaru was doing this on purpose...   
  
_'Falsely trust him, why don't you?'_ her mind asked sadistically.   
  
"Please, stop this!" Kagome shouted, calculating her moves. If she could calm him... She took a step forward. Sesshomaru stopped his approach, hesitating from confusion. "Please, stop, Sesshomaru..."   
  
The demon growled at the human who dared utter his name, brandishing sharp fangs glistening with poison-filled drool. He advanced once more, soon standing directly in front of, and over, Kagome, his head lowering slowly.   
  
"Stop... Please," she plead in a whisper, her vision swirling, her need for air slowly burning her lungs...   
  
She'd forgotten...   
  
"Sesshomaru..."   
  
Even though the poison didn't touch her-   
  
She fell to her knees, her breath lost and her strength seeping lackadaisically away. A vision of her family formed before her eyes- no flashbacks, no white light... Just the smiling faces of her family being splattered with blood...   
  
"No..."   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru towered over the girl's body, watching her fall to her side as a single word was ripped from her throat, a helpless, resounding, "no..."   
  
She had fainted...   
  
He thought from fear...   
  
Finding no fun in attack an already unconscious being, he turned away and trotted back to Goshinboku, lazily laying under its canopy. Even as he took in his surroundings - the scent of oil and gas, of metals and fire and other such noxious fumes - he failed to notice the fallen girl did not breath.   
  
  
  
"Mama! Kagome and Sesshomaru were fighting and then Kagome just fell- Fell, mama!" Souta exclaimed. "She didn't do anything, just fell!"   
  
"Souta, go to bed," his mother answered tiredly, rubbing sore eyes. "It's late."   
  
"But-"   
  
"Souta..."   
  
"... What if-?"   
  
"Bed. Now."   
  
"..." Pouting, Souta made his way to his room, taking one last look out of the family room's window, finding his sister laying motionless on the ground and the huge demon form of Sesshomaru under the Sacred Tree. 'Wake up, sis,' he urged before turning away with a sigh. Perhaps he was just hallucinating...   
  
Yeah, that was it... After all, Inuyasha's brother wouldn't attack his sister!   
  
With this in mind, the boy smiled in ignorance of the truth and left for his bed to get some sleep.   
  
  
  
"You know, for a miko, you sure don't know much about demons."   
  
Kagome spun on her heel, or what would have been her heel if she had a body. She was surrounded by darkness, complete all-encompassing blackness. She smelled nothing, she saw nothing, she felt nothing...   
  
... except uneasiness.   
  
"..." Then it clicked. Inuyasha. Saying she wasn't good enough... "Do you always have to put me down?"   
  
"Yeah, it's the only way for you to learn," the voice spat.   
  
"Degrading me helps me learn, how?" Kagome hissed, glaring at the nothingness in front of her.   
  
"You always tried harder when I said you weren't good enough, didn't you?" The voice softened. "Seems it pushed you away in the end..."   
  
The silence was thick, leaving Kagome to ponder his words. They were true... utterly undeniably true. How could she not have seen it before, that him saying 'well, Kikyo could do better' or something like that always did make her work harder to become better?   
  
Maybe it was the fact that it always hurt to hear it.   
  
"... Inuyasha?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"... Am I dead?"   
  
"... Yeah."   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru watched the girl with a baffled expression on his dog features. The lights in the house had been turned off hours ago, yet she still slept... Was the miko frightened that badly?   
  
What was the saying - 'scared to death'?   
  
His eyes widened a bit. Surely she wasn't... He took a deep sniff, locating her scent, finding exactly as he had thought he'd find. Death.   
  
Now he saw the gremlins creeping around her.   
  
_'Some guardian,'_ his mind snorted as he reigned in on his youki, slowly transforming back to his humanoid form.   
  
His hand fell to the hilt of Toukijin instinctively before moving to Tensaiga. Step after step, an odd feeling grew in him. It was... familiar, in a way, to the first time he had seen Rin. Then, he'd felt almost helpless, but now...   
  
He just felt sorry, oddly enough. She had helped his family - Rin had been a daughter to him in so many ways, he realized as he approached Kagome - and he killed her without noticing...   
  
_'Great. I'm getting more like Inuyasha by the day here,'_ he mentally grumbled, his outer self betraying no change in his emotions. _'Next I'll be collared and helpless to this little wench who doesn't even have the sense to run when she's in danger.'_   
  
The thought of 'sitting' sent a shiver down his spine and made him rethink reviving the miko.   
  
Did he _really_ need her to complete his mission?   
  
  
  
"Will I stay here?" Kagome asked, sniffling lightly.   
  
"No."   
  
"Where am I going, then? And where is this, anyway?"   
  
"Back," he chuckled. "You're eighty years too early, wench. And this is... well... a waiting room, you could say."   
  
Kagome nodded, finding it easy to understand something so vague. A waiting room for those who were to be reincarnated... So Inuyasha was here all alone since Kikyo was already reincarnated as her... "How am I... going back?"   
  
Inuyasha was silent, his outline appearing in the darkness. A hand reached out to cup the side of her face, golden eyes flashing to life in concern and... was it love? Friendship? "... Kagome, watch out for him." It was barely above a whisper. "He needs you more than you think, more than he thinks."   
  
And he slowly faded away.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru sat, his legs crossed Indian style as he waited for the miko to open her eyes. Her once stilled heart was beating once more, her breath returning gradually to a steady rhythm of inhale... exhale... repeat. A finger twitched, then a foot. Soon, her arms were moving to lever her up from her fallen position, her head raising to look him in the eyes... Slowly, the blue-gray irises appeared through widening slits.   
  
She blinked.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered.   
  
Sesshomaru gasped in silence, trying but failing to keep the surprise from showing on his face. How could she know he had brought her back? Sure, he was right there in front of her, but she couldn't have known about Tensaiga...   
  
Wait, she did spend some time with that coward Toutousai when he ran from him, so it was possible...   
  
She thanked him, too... Why would you thank someone for reviving you if it's the same person who took your life in the first place?   
  
How was he supposed to respond? You are welcome? _'I don't think so.'_   
  
"... Why didn't you run?" he asked, indifference coloring his voice. "That was a bit of stupidity on your part."   
  
"If I had run, would my family still be living...?" She paused, then cast a glance back to the shrine house. "They... are... alive, right?"   
  
"Yes, they are," Sesshomaru replied, thinking back to his blood lusting mind. If she hadn't died and he gotten bored of his prey... No, they wouldn't have lived... and she would have been torn to unfixable slithers. _'Maybe she is smarter than I originally thought.'_   
  
"And...? Am I still stupid for staying?"   
  
He lifted his shoulders slightly and let them drop in a shrug, one eyebrow lifted.   
  
"Right..." Kagome mumbled.   
  
Sesshomaru looked back up at the sky, the light creeping slowly back into the blackened expanse. Dawn was approaching, slowly but surely.   
  
"Just, don't do that again, okay? You frightened me... I mean, what was I supposed to do? You were growling and... and my family and the people on the streets and... Was I supposed to act like nothing was different? No, that wouldn't have mattered, right? My scent would still give me away..."   
  
Sesshomaru watched warily as the girl stood up and started pacing, rambling on and on. It was nice to hear something so familiar in such a strange world with all of its' 'technologies' making a fuss in the background. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep with all the ruckus the machinery made.   
  
"Are you going to tell me about the job or not?"   
  
Kagome paused mid-step, frowning, "eh? Job...?" she echoed. "Oh- that job! Right, okay, so..."   
  
Sesshomaru soon found himself very, very confused and cursed himself a fool for wasting the oxygen to ask.   
  
What the hell was a 'clock'? A 'bill'? A 'men-you'? He had to wear a uniform? He couldn't eat the 'patron's order'? Who's ordering him to do anything!? They'd pay severely! - What's 'yen'?   
  
Okay, so more oxygen was needed to ask what he presumed sounded like ridiculous questions and getting answers that brought more questions that brought more answers that brought more questions that...   
  
Well, it wasn't long before the sky was lightened by a raising sun.   
  
  
  
She was having fun with explaining everything to Sesshomaru. It reminded her of Sango and Miroku, constantly asking what her world was like...   
  
She felt a ghost of a hand touch her cheek, warming and comforting when she thought about her friends long since deceased. Thanking him for the support he gave her, she smiled and looked to the sky, barely registering Sesshomaru's next question.   
  
"And I have to take 'orders'?"   
  
Without looking away from the wisps of clouds above her, she responded, "Yes. 'Orders' are what the person asks for- their food and drink. Not like a command kind of order. See, you remember what the waiter you had yesterday asked you, don't you?"   
  
"Yes. 'Can I take your-'..." Sesshomaru traveled off, gaining Kagome's attention and grayed gaze. "Oh... I see. So, in other words, I just do what the others do?"   
  
"Unless you are at the register or in the back cleaning dishes, yes."   
  
"'Register'?"   
  
"It's where you take the costumer's money- the money you didn't pay yesterday," Kagome dead-panned. "You take the money, put it in the register, and give them back their change..."   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"... You do know mathematics, right?"   
  
"..."   
  
Kagome sighed defeatedly. "I'll talk to Mr. Go before sc- School! Oh no, I'm going to be late! Again!"   
  
She was up to her room before Sesshomaru could blink to display his momentary shock of being completely ignored and left in the dust.   
  
  
  
Souta grinned.   
  
A/N: Sorry, everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated, and this isn't anywhere near enough to make up for it, but this is where I wanted to end it. To explain Souta- he's just grinning at his sister's blatant disregard for Inuyasha's brother and the fact that she was back to her old self- worrying about being late for school.   
  
I hope you aren't too disappointed. Thanks for sticking with me.   
  
Ja! 


End file.
